


I think, "Lets not wait, lets love right now"

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[HAPPY sequel to "Ladies and Gentlemen, I introduce the Selfish Machine"] A KirkXSpock songfic. Jim tries to forget and Spock helps in every way he knows he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I think, "Lets not wait, lets love right now"

**Author's Note:**

> So, a sort of sequel to "Ladies and Gentlemen I introduce the Selfish Machine". This time, revolving around the song "Let love bleed red" by Sleeping with Sirens. I'll probably do a negative ending...Probably,,,

_“Is it naïve to make plans that seem so, so, so far?_   
_I think, "Let’s not wait, let's love right now._   
_Let's love right now."_

 

The Federation asked him, the academy asked him, even his own crew asked him. The fact remained that...No, James Kirk was not alright.  
It had been several months since an overhead ship found the Vengeance and put an end to Khan’s reign. While the rest of his crew chose to forget the horrible months they spent as Khan’s prisoners, Jim couldn’t forget. He wanted it, but it haunted him.  
Fortunately he had Spock. He remembered the nights where he wasn’t being a plaything to Khan, spending them in Spock’s arms.

 

 

_“Lay me down,_   
_And tell me everything will be alright, things will be alright._   
_Lay me down,_   
_And tell me everything will be alright. Things will be alright.”_

 

 

“Captain?” Spock mumbled in the darkness of the quarters. He had been asleep when he heard the faint knocks on the door and knew exactly who it was. It had been a few hours and the Vulcan stayed awake while Jim draped an arm around Spock’s middle and fell asleep. “Jim?” No response.  
As the night droned on, Spock ran his fingers through Kirk’s blond hair and whispered words of comfort as Jim started to stir. It started with the flickering of his eyes and the arm around Spock’s waist tightening slightly, then quiet murmurs coming from the captain.  
Spock lifted Jim off him to lay him on his back. “Captain?”  
His eyes shot open, blood-shot and rimmed with tears. “Captain, it was only a nightmare-”  
“-No, it was a memory, there’s a difference!” Kirk tried to keep his voice calm but the tears that were threatening to flow made his voice shaken and uneven.  
Sighing, Spock threw an arm around Jim’s torso and held him to his side again. “A nightmare,” he mumbled.  
It had been like this for months, and no matter how much comfort Spock was willing to give, he couldn’t erase the mark on Kirk’s mind left behind by Khan. It was sickening to see him in such emotional pain, and Spock, his second in command...his friend...couldn’t help.  
“Do you know why I can’t forget, Spock?” Jim said after a while. Before he could even answer, Jim had continued, “I can’t forget because every time I close my eyes I can see his face. His smug face looking down at me as he did whatever he liked-”  
“-Jim, it is unwise to-”  
“-He beat me to within an inch of my life. He raped me. All the while I kept thinking to myself...Well at least my crew is safe.”  
Jim was crying by that point, clutching to Spock’s shirt for dear life. “He asked me once, was there anything I was prepared to do for my family-”  
“-You proved that Captain.”

 

 

_“Oh here where we lie, outstretched to wonder why we don't belong._   
_You deserve much more, and I'll give until I'm all gone._   
_Forever know your face and ever take your place here by my side,_   
_Like a ghost into night,_   
_The poisoned apple to my bite._   
_I'll be the shadow at your door,_   
_I'll be the moth into your light,_   
_‘Cause you deserve much more._   
_Yeah, you deserve much more.”_

 

 

On the bridge, Jim had his facade back up. The crew bustled around him, navigating through space as they were on the second year of their 5 year expedition. Spock, usually roaming the ship making sure people are doing whatever it was they were supposed to be doing, was standing next to the captain’s chair.  
Although Jim kept his eyes on the vast expanses of space before him, he could see Spock’s stare in the corner of his eye. He sighed, “I’m alright,” he whispered loud enough for the Vulcan to hear.  
“I understand,” he responded with the same volume. “But your posture says otherwise.”  
“My posture?”  
“You’re hands are gripping onto the chair-handles like a vice,” Spock remarked. Kirk noticed the death-grip he had on the chair; he knuckles had turned white and began to cramp.  
“Relax,” Jim’s eyes wandered to Spock’s hand which was now on top of Jim’s.

 

 

_“Lay me down,_   
_Tell me everything will be alright, things will be alright._   
_Thunder storms could never shake us._   
_Lay me down and kiss me like things will be alright._   
_Everything will be alright._   
_This could mean everything or nothing at all._   
_You take what is real, I'll give you my all._   
_(The poisoned apple to my bite._   
_I'll be the shadow at your door,_   
_I'll be the moth into your light,_   
_‘Cause you deserve much more.)_   
_This could mean everything or nothing at all._   
_You take what is real, I'll give you my all.”_

 

A year past and Jim was happy. Not faking happiness, but actually experiencing it. The memories of Khan’s torturous reign had faded and he now spent as much time as he could with Spock.  
“I love you,” he sighed as he rolled off Spock’s body. “I hope you know that.”  
“I do,” he replied breathlessly. “And I return your feeling Captain.”  
“Good, I thought it was only because of the sex-”  
Jim was cut off by the Vulcan’s glare. “I was kidding,” he laughed. He ran a hand through his hair that was sticking to his forward with sweat, and looked at the ceiling.  
He looked back over when he felt Spock’s arm wrap around his middle and his head nuzzle into his neck. Smiling to himself, he wound his arms around the Vulcan and fell asleep. Happy and without nightmares.


End file.
